


Kid!Bell and Adler celebrate Christmas

by EnderAvis



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: "family", Christmas, Chunga Changa, Dadler, Family, Fluff I guess, For a Friend, Kid!Bell, Other, based on their idea, go check out the work this is based on, idk - Freeform, its so good, more like Uncle Adler tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderAvis/pseuds/EnderAvis
Summary: Bell tells Adler that tomorrow is Christmas. Adler has to go out and get her a gift.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Kid!Bell and Adler celebrate Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jak_the_ATAT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_the_ATAT/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Adler's Little Fish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289562) by [Jak_the_ATAT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_the_ATAT/pseuds/Jak_the_ATAT). 



“Dyadya! Dyadya!” Bell exclaimed, tugging on Adler’s jacket sleeve.

  
“What?” He turned from his conversation with Lazar.

“It’s Christmas Eve!”

  
Adler froze. He’d been so wrapped up in the Perseus deal that Christmas was the last thing on his mind.

  
“Yeah, you're right.” He turned to the group, “Hey uh, what gift would I get a 7 year old?”

  
“A gun,” Sims said proudly.

  
“Anyone else?”

  
“Get her a knife, self defense is important.” Woods provided.

  
Adler just glared at him and sighed. “She’s 7. Parks?”

  
“A colouring book.”

  
“Good idea,” Looking back down at Bell he told her, “You’re going to stay with Belikov while I go into town for some business.”

  
“Mitya!” Bell said excitedly and ran to where Belikov was standing, talking to Mason.

He looked at her and smiled.

  
“Luda!” He looked up at Adler walking over to him and asked, “Need me to look after her for a bit my friend?”

  
“If you don’t mind…”

  
“Of course not!” Belikov put a protective arm around Bell and went back to talking to Mason.

  
Adler walked out of the safehouse, racking his brain for where to get a gift for Bell.

Coming back into the safehouse from being in town Adler heard Belikov and Bell singing.

  
“Чудо-остров, чудо-остров, Жить на нём легко и просто!”

  
“Жить на нём легко и просто, Чунга-Чанга!” Bell responded to him.

  
Adler smiled at her, he didn’t know how Belikov always found a way to entertain Bell. Adler walked over and ruffled her hair.

  
“Dyadya! Mitya sang me a new song!”

  
“That’s good. Thank you Belikov.”

  
“Ah, it was nothing.” He answered. “Did you get her a gift for Christmas tomorrow?”

  
“I did. I’d hate to let her down.”

  
“Tomorrow’s Christmas!”

  
“Yeah, it is…” Adler answered. “If you want Santa to come then you need to be off to bed.”

  
Bell gasped and ran off to bed.

  
Adler sat down and sighed.

  
“Anyway, where were we?”

When Adler woke up the next morning Bell was shaking him awake.

  
“Dyadya, Santa came!”

  
“What? Oh, right.”

  
Adler rubbed his eyes as Bell dragged him into the main area of the safehouse. He sat down and watched her open a poorly wrapped present with her name on it. She pulled out a coloring book and a set of markers with a grin on her face. Adler smiled as she talked his ear off about the pictures inside. The others came out of their room to start their day and saw Bell sitting on the floor coloring.

  
“I’m glad she liked it.” Park said, sitting down next to him with a cup of coffee.

  
“Me too. Thanks for the idea.”

  
“Of course.”


End file.
